This invention pertains to tackle for ice fishing and more particularly to a device adapted both to signal the bite of the fish and to make the catching of the fish more pleasurable by allowing for true playing of the fish rather than simply hauling the fish from the water.
Angling for fish through holes in the frozen surface of a lake or other body of water has provided recreation for many people for many years. Devices to accomplish the catching of a fish in such circumstances are numerous, ranging from a simple bar to which a line may be attached, to complex signalling devices adapted to relieve the angler from constant holding of a rod in cold weather. This freeing of the hands allows the angler the opportunity of moving about to keep warm, to eat, or to drink hot beverages without jeopardizing his opportunity of catching the fish.
Nearly all such static devices use a rigid pole or a hand over hand retrieval of the line to bring in the fish. Therefore, any playing of the fish on light tackle is negated, thus reducing the pleasure and challenge of landing the fish using light lines.
Most ice anglers use a bucket of some type to carry their equipment. The device of this invention is designed to be completely folded so that it can be stacked with others and thus several can be easily carried in a single bucket.
Other advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description of the device in reference to the drawings in which: